In the Beginning
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: He was Providence's secret weapon. She was its greatest fear. Now, none of this matters. Fate has turned them both into wanderers on an infant planet. Can they survive? And what will they learn on their journey? Rex/Breach
1. Chapter 1

**I am in Nirvana. I am in Heaven. I am in Aaru. I am in Elysium. I could go on, but I won't. I was FINALLY hit with the Mallet of Inspiration! Yeah, I've been getting hit with other stuff, but not what I've been wanting: a new epic Brex chapter fic. Well, my friends, here it is! I'd like to thank Madeleine L'Engle's Time Quartet series for giving me the seed of inspiration for this. Now, I want to make it clear that this does NOT take place in the Mending the Breach universe. This is COMPLETELY different. Here's the scenario: When Breach's portal took her and Rex away, it didn't take them six months into the future. It took them a couple billion years into the past, back when the Earth was still forming. Enjoy!**

"_I don't know if any of this was real... But it was nice...having a friend for awhile..."_

REX'S POV

For a split second, not even long enough for his brain to acknowledge it, Rex's skin was on fire. Then, for an even quicker instant, his entire body was encased in ice. Then, he was lying on a soft bed that kept shifting. Changing. It was almost as if he was on a surface of solidified air.

He could hear whispering. Confused voices. Then, a warm, gentle hand touched his chest. He could feel a pulsing sensation spreading across his body, as if his aura was becoming tangible. It didn't go away when the hand moved away.

'No...' Rex tried to reach for the kind hand, tried to bring it back. He tried to open his mouth and ask for help, but he couldn't move. 'Come back...'

A voice murmured something into his ear. It sounded almost like: "Fear not."

Then, he fell to the ground with a muffled thump. He tried to move, but his muscles still weren't ready to obey him. All around, the air kept alternating between unbearably hot and incredibly cold. He could tell that it was, but this new pulsing aura was protecting him from suffering any ill effects. The ground beneath him was a surface of soft stone. If Rex were to put his fingers into one of the many crevices, he could have easily broken off a few pieces and crumbled them in his hand.

The next thing he was aware of was the fact that he was being watched. Something smooth and dry touched his cheek while something smooth and moist nudged his neck.

"What isss thisss?" A cool puff of air brushed Rex's cheek.

"I thhhink it is a new one." A warm breath condensed on his neck.

"Why doesssn't it move?" The first voice asked.

"Maybe it died." The second murmured. The damp entity touched Rex's neck again.

"No. It'sss breathing." The dry being nuzzled his cheek. "Awaken."

At this, Rex's eyes snapped open. He failed to stifle a gasp of fear. The sky above him was aflame. Dark yellow clouds hovered menacingly close as reddish flashes similar to lightning shot across them. Somehow, he knew that it was darker here than he could comprehend. Yet, for some reason, he could see.

The two conversing beings had moved away when Rex's eyes opened. Slowly, as strength returned to his limbs, he sat up and turned his head to look at them. His jaw nearly dropped to the crumbling earth.

Just a few feet away were the two biggest and weirdest snakes he had ever seen in his life, and that included any Evo he had ever fought. One of them looked like a vibrant, solidified rainbow, containing more colors than Rex could possibly name. Its eyes were as white as pearls. The second was a mirage of black, gold, copper, silver, bronze, brown, and any other color that one would associate with the basis of earth. Its eyes were as dark as onyx. A thin sheen of moisture was visible on its scales. Both creatures had long heads and mouths, similar to those of a crocodile, but their faces were certainly snake-like. The white-eyed one then fanned out its scales, similar to how a bird would fluff out its wings, and gave them a shake before smoothing them down once more. The sound was like a thousand grains of rice falling through a rain stick.

"What..." Rex licked his dry lips before trying again. "Who are you?"

The two snakes bowed their long heads simultaneously.

"I am Deoxyr." The bright, white-eyed serpent hissed.

"I am Ibonucleic." The dark, black-eyed snake wheezed.

Rex nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Okay...they speak English...and I don't think they're going to eat me...' "I'm Rex."

Deoxyr tilted its head. "King? You are King?"

"Huh?" Rex cracked his back. "No. I'm Rex."

"That'sss what I sssaid. King."

"No... What?" Rex started to open his mouth to explain. Then, finally, the events of the last few minutes hit him. "Where am I?" He stood up. The snakes moved up so that they were still eye level with him. "What's going on here?" Another horrible thought hit him. "Where's Breach?"

"Breachhh?" Ibonucleic blinked its eyes. "Thhhere are breachhhes everywhhhere. Look" It indicated the land beyond.

Rex turned and felt his heart sink. Under the yellow and red sky, the ground was an expanse of cracked, uneven, brown stone. Every here and there, a random hill disappeared into the sulfurous clouds. In other places, deep chasms yawned blackly. "What is this?"

"The Beginning." Deoxyr slithered over and moved up again on Rex's right side.

"Thhhe Dawn of thhhis world." Ibonucleic appeared at his right.

Rex blinked once before smacking a hand to his face. "Great! I've been blasted back before the dinosaur age!"

"Terrible lizard?" Ibonucleic's wet head shook once. "Whhhat do you speak of, King?"

"My name is-" At this, Rex stopped. 'Wait a second...' "What does it sound like when I say...'Ace'?"

"Unit." Deoxyr replied.

"How about 'Estrella'?"

"Ssstar."

He glanced at Ibonucleic. "Rouges?"

"Red."

"Amor?"

"Love."

"Hm..." Rex nodded thoughtfully. 'I guess these guys automatically translate to English.' He looked over as a white tongue flickered out of Deoxyr's mouth. 'Now that I think about it though...' "Luz?"

"Light."

'...it doesn't sound like they're speaking English. They're speaking some other language...but I can understand them perfectly. Why...?' He pushed those questions aside. There were more important things to worry about than the language of giant snakes. 'I gotta find Breach, so we can portal back home.' He swallowed nervously. 'That is...if we _can_ portal home...' His fists clenched. 'And if Breach is still...' He shut down the thought before it could blossom.

Rex took a deep breath and looked out at the landscape once more. "So, this is the Beginning..." He tried to find words to sum up his feelings.

"_Man_, this is intense!"

…...

BREACH'S POV

She was in a warm bed. A soft blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Her head was engulfed in a plump pillow. She was aware of a cool hand on her arm. "Rex...?" She mumbled.

"Not quite." A silken, honey-sweet voice replied. "But, do not be afraid. I will not harm you."

Breach opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of eyes that were a bright, clear, crystal blue. As her gaze focused, she realized that the eyes were on the face of a beautiful young man with pale skin and silvery blonde hair. He was wearing a gold robe and there was a silver band wrapped around his head, like a crown. Most amazing of all, sprouting from his shoulder blades was a pair of feathery, dark ruby colored wings.

The radiant stranger gently assisted Breach as she sat up and regarded him. "Who are you?"

The man tilted his head, his eyes glittering with kind amusement. "My name is Light-Bearer. It is good that you are awake and well, Breach."

"Where am I?" She looked around. "Where is Rex?"

Light-Bearer stroked her hair soothingly. "Rex is recovering in another room. And, to answer your first question, you are safe. That is all you need to know."

"_When_ am I?" She asked, pushing the blankets back. Looking around, she realized that she was in a cave of shining obsidian. For some reason, the stones didn't seem shiny to her. Nor did the beautiful Light-Bearer, for that matter. Why was that?

"Clever girl." Light-Bearer flexed his red-black wings. "You are in a place where time does not matter. You are in a place that is..._real_."

Breach's head shot up and she stared at the man, her eyes wide with shock. 'How... Somehow, he knew that I...' She couldn't even complete her confused thoughts. "Where is Rex?" She asked again.

"Do not worry, Breach." He placed a white hand on her shoulder. Something about his touch made her cringe. "I will take good care of you."

Breach opened her mouth to reply when, suddenly, something changed in Light-Bearer's expression. He looked afraid. A shadow passed over the room.

All at once, Breach was wrenched from the bed and into darkness. She was aware of intense heat, intense cold, then silence. A cushion of air.

A hand touched her chest and her skin began to pulse with energy. She tried to reach for the hand as it moved away. Her arms wouldn't move.

Then, a voice spoke in her ear.

"Fear not."

**This. Is. Going. To. Be. AWESOME! Who is Light-Bearer? Why are there giant snakes on the infant Earth? If you look _really_ carefully, the answers are all there. Now, like I said before, this is NOTHING like Mending the Breach. This is more spiritual/fantasy based. But, don't worry! There WILL be Brex! That is a promise! Please review. If I wanna see this one through to the end, I'm going to need support from my readers. Peace out! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, friends. Before I even start with this next chapter, I gotta say this: I don't want my review pages to turn into an argument between readers. HJaneGranger, I see how my story may seem kinda trippy. Trust me though, there is a method to my madness. I'll admit that your review made me wince. If you choose to continue reading, maybe you would be so kind as to give a reason WHY you dislike my work and how I may improve. To the anonymous reviewer who replied to Granger, I appreciate that you wanted to stand up against what you recognized as a flamer. However, I beg you to not dedicate an entire review to the bashing of another person. Spirit, I love you. You're awesome and I'm happy that you are so quick to defend me, just as long as I don't see any more reviews on the subject in the future. We can keep discussion on such matters on the forum.**

**Hope that didn't make me sound like a jerk. I've just seen too many bash wars throughout my time on the internet, and the presence of two bashing reviews worried me. I wanted to stop a battle before it began.**

**Moving on... If you were confused with chapter 1, all will be revealed. I don't want to post the answer here, because I want to keep an element of mystery. If you have any questions, say so in your reviews and I'll answer privately. This next chapter involves Breach meeting with one of the odd creatures of infant Earth, Rex learning more from the serpents, and NOAH! That's right, Noah! Enjoy!**

**PS- I got a question from Karrin-chan. She wanted to know how this fits in with canon GR. To answer your question: Everything leading up to Breach's portal explosion in Lions and Lambs is taken into account here. The only difference is where/when Rex was sent and the fact that Breach is still around. Therefore, there is no Black Knight, goatee Caesar, or six-months-in-the-future arc. Sadly, that also means that there is no Flight Suit Six. Ah well. You can't have everything, I suppose... Hope that clears things up! ^_^**

BREACH'S POV

Breach looked around. The sky above her was a beautiful nebula of dark gold clouds and scarlet lightning. The ground under her feet was hard and crumbly. She scuffed her shoe thoughtfully on the fragile dirt as a deep rumble spread across the air and earth, moving beneath her feet. It was apparent that the temperature kept rising and dropping. However, an odd pulsing energy seemed to be surrounding her, protecting her from the majority of the air's deadly force.

'This place is real.' She thought to herself, gazing at the shiny red flares. 'This place is very real.'

Another tremor shook at her feet. A sensation traveled up her spine, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. 'Huh?' She looked down at the ground. After a moment, another minor quake passed across the earth, slightly more forceful than the last.

'It's almost as if...these are footsteps.'

Thump. Thump. Thump.

'I hope it isn't Light-Bearer.' Breach shuddered as she thought about the ruby-winged creature. 'He wasn't right. He was real, but not shiny...'

She still wasn't sure what had taken her away from that overly-cozy lair. She still had no clue where or when she was. She still didn't know where Rex was.

'Rex...' Breach closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. The sound seemed to echo across the barren land. 'I need to find my favorite.'

THUMP! A puff of hot air ruffled her hair.

Breach looked up and found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes on a tawny face. She took a startled step back. The face was that of a very tall lion. Its mane was a light brown color and its eyes were wild and fierce. Yet, Breach knew it wouldn't hurt her. Its expression was one of pure curiosity.

Then, an emerald green snake slithered over the lion's shoulder and blinked a pair of garnet eyes. A forked tongue darted in and out of its mouth.

'Huh?' Breach took a step to the side in order to see the creature's full profile.

The snake's green body went on until it ended at the base of the lion's spine, acting as a tail. Sprouting from the creature's back was the black head of a frenzied, blue-eyed goat. The red light in the sky reflected off of its horns as it blinked nervously at her. The lion tilted its head as the snake moved forward, so its reptilian snout nearly touched Breach's nose.

Most people would have been afraid. Breach, on the other hand, simply reached up and touched the snake's cool head. "Who are you?" She looked at the snake, lion, and goat heads in turn as she spoke.

The snake winked an eye before withdrawing. The goat bleated loudly. The lion licked its chops and spoke.

"We are the Chimera. We are the bringers of the fire that rests within the shell of this land. We create the fissures that will divide earth and sea."

Despite the fact that it had a mane, the lion's voice was feminine. Breach puzzled over this for a split second before asking another question. "Where am I? When am I?"

The Chimera sat back on her haunches. "You are on the planet that will be known as Gaia. This is the beginning of this world, and we are here to see that the land is ready to hold the fire and water that it will soon bear." The goat let out a "Bah!" of affirmation. The snake was silent. It seemed that only the lion's head was capable of speech. "Now, answer us this: how did you get to be here, so many years before your time?"

Breach was taken aback. 'The way she asked that... It's like she knows what I am.' "I came through a portal." She looked at the ground. "My favorite is here too."

"Your favorite?" The Chimera scratched at the ground with her front paw. "I assume this is another one of your kind."

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

"No." The large creature stretched luxuriously. "But, if you survived, he probably did as well. It would appear that the Burning Ones have granted you their protection. Your aura pulses with their energy."

"Burning Ones?" Breach blinked. For some reason, that name caused a calm sensation to enter her skin and bones. Did they have something to do with the subtle vibrations that have been emanating from her body since her arrival? "Are they the ones that took me from Light-Bearer?"

At this, the Chimera looked up sharply, nostrils flaring. "What do you know of him?"

Breach took a step back. "H-He had me in a room when I first came to this time. He scared me, but...something took me away."

"I see." The creature visibly calmed down. "Now, child... You hold us at a disadvantage. You know our name, but we do not know yours."

Relieved that the Chimera was no longer angry, Breach replied. "My name is Breach."

"Breach..." The lion's head licked her chops thoughtfully. "What an unfortunate name..." She turned and looked at the stormy sky. "You are not meant to be in this time, Breach. We need to find out how to send you and your favorite back to when you came from." She looked back toward Breach. "First, we should find him. Figuring this out will be easier if you are both in the same place."

"Thank you." Breach moved forward and placed a hand on the wild creature's mane.

"Do not thank me yet, child. I am not doing anything for you that you cannot do alone." The Chimera stood up and turned away. "Follow me."

"Okay." Breach hastened to follow, feeling a tiny ray of hope blossoming in her chest.

…...

REX'S POV

"So, Deah...Dean...Dexter...um..." Rex looked at Deoxyr's rainbow form for a moment before turning to Ibonucleic. "So, Ivan...Ibu...Ib...er..." He breathed a sigh. "Okay, can I give you guys nicknames?"

Deoxyr tilted its head. "Nicknamesss?"

"Yeah. It's a shorter name that's easy to remember. It's something your friends call you."

The serpents looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"I am glad to call you friend." Ibonucleic blinked an obsidian eye.

"I agree. King isss our friend." Deoxyr made a happy noise in its throat.

Rex smiled despite his current worries. 'These guys aren't too bad. I never would've thought that a pair of long-jawed mutant snakes could be so cool. Then again, I never would've thought that there would _be_ a pair of long-jawed mutant snakes living here during the creation of earth...' "Okay..." He looked at Deoxyr. "I'll call you Dex." He turned to Ibonucleic. "And I'll call you Nuke. Dex and Nuke. Does that sound okay to you?"

Both reptiles bobbed their heads.

"Yesss. They sssound good."

"I like thhhem."

"Sweet!" Rex grinned before growing sober once more. "So, Dex and Nuke, did you guys see another person like me, except with white skin, black hair, and four arms?"

Deoxyr blinked its milky eyes. "You are the firssst of your kind we have ssseen."

Ibonucleic bowed its metallic head regretfully. "We know little. We were put hhhere withhh thhhe instruction to simply survive and wait."

"_Who_ put you here?" Maybe, if he figured out who the higher-ups were in this time period, he would be able to learn more.

"The Burning Onesss." Deoxyr did a swaying dance as it spoke the words, as if feeling the need to pay these Burning Ones a tribute.

'Yeesh... That sounds intense... I hope they aren't giant flaming lizards or something like that... Or worse: rabbits!' "Um...okay... Where can I find them?"

"Thhhey come whhhen thhhey see fit."

"Of course they do..." Rex groaned. "Okay, I guess I should try to find Breach first. Maybe she can either portal us back home or use her weird zen riddle mumbo-jumbo powers to come up with a plan."

"We will help you!" Deoxyr hissed eagerly. "We want to help our new friend, King!"

"Yes." Ibonucleic twined itself briefly around Rex's torso before moving back. "We will accompany you."

Rex smiled. "Thanks, guys." He looked out at the bleak, dry landscape ahead of him. A long distance away sat what looked like a large hill. 'That's as good a target as any...' "Let's go toward that hill first." The snakes fell into step with him, Deoxyr slithering on his left, Ibonucleic on his right.

"Hey, Dex? Nuke? I have another question: _What_ exactly are you?"

"We are the Firssst." Deoxyr replied.

"And thhhe Last." Ibonucleic added.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Great...I'm in a time when everyone talks like Breach..." At that moment, a low rumbling sound caught his attention. "Say, guys? There wouldn't be a pizza joint anywhere nearby, would there?"

…...

NOAH'S POV

"_Noah."_

Noah groaned and shoved his head deeper beneath his pillow. "Five more minutes, Mom..." He mumbled.

"_Noah."_

"It's a Saturday. Go away..." He buried his blonde head underneath the covers.

"_You are needed, Noah."_

'Wait...that's not my mom's voice...' "Dad?"

"_Not quite."_

The voice was a male voice, but it was light and soft like the wind. Noah sat up, looking around. No one was in his room. 'Must be dreaming...'

"_You are not dreaming."_

Noah jumped up, his eyes darting back and forth. "Who are you?"

"_Do not worry. I am here to help your friend."_

"Which friend?" Noah sat back down, still glancing around his room suspiciously. "And why does he need help?"

"_I am speaking of Rex. Now, listen carefully..."_

**What do you think? I am LOVING these serpents. They are SO FUN to write about! Again, I will say this: the clues as to who/what everything is is right in the story. This is GREAT! I'm having so much fun! Please review, but don't flame. I guess I forgot to say that last chapter but don't flame! Please. If you flame, red lightning will strike you where you stand. Or sit. Whatever. Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
